Harry Potter and the Keeper of Immortality
by Loving Nemesis
Summary: (Chapter 3 Up!)Harry has to go and get a new student from America, and brings her back to London with him. Who is she? What does she have to do with Voldemort? Harry automatically takes a liking to her, but what secret is she keeping from him?
1. The Meeting

A/N; Alrightie, it has been awhile since I've written a fanfic. I hope you like it. I'll go crazy if you don't.

**Summary:** Harry has to go and get a new student from America, and brings her back to London with him. Who is she? What does she have to do with Voldemort? Harry automatically takes a liking to her, but what secret is she keeping from him?

**Ships:** Harry/OC, Ron/Hermione, Colin/Ginny, Luna/Neville, Remus/Tonks

**Disclaimer:** I own Destiny, because she rocks. I own Selena. I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy...or Fred and George. I'm so sad...

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Keeper of Immortality**

_Chapter 1 – The Meetings_

"Boy!"

Messy black hair got into vibrant green eyes. Could he be called a boy? He shook his head, and sat up in his...bed. _More like a bunch of springs and tissue paper._ He laughed to himself as he pulled a grey shirt on over his slightly muscled chest. He had been working out over the summer, and quidditch had really made his scrawny, boy-ish look turn into that of a strong young man. He pulled his glasses on, staring around his room.

"Don't make me call you again, freak!"

Harry shook his head, "I'm not a freak." He grinned at himself in his mirror. Not to his world. No, of course he wasn't a freak...He was the bloody boy-who-lived! The question came back, could he be called the BOY-who-lived? "Shouldn't I at least be called a young man? Anything but a boy..." He muttered, not even realizing he had said his thoughts aloud. Not like anyone was listening to him...

Truly, he wasn't a boy anymore. His face still had some boyish qualities, his normally goofy smile hadn't been revealed as much since the death of his godfather...had his godfather really died? Sometimes he didn't believe it, little signs told him that Sirius could never be dead...what was it that Dumbledore had said to him? 'Harry, in other ways, Sirius lives on. In you, in others...' That had confused Harry, who-other than he-had Sirius had an impact on? Harry's grin wasn't the only thing that had disappeared. His lack of muscles, lack of height had also disappeared. He now stood at a good 6'2", with broad shoulders, and a muscled torso. He was still limber and sleek from all his Seeker abilities.

"I THOUGHT I SAID TO GET DOWN HERE!" Came Vernon Dursley's voice once again. He came charging up the stairs, almost kicking down the door as he came in. "Another one of those...freaks here to see you." He glared at the boy.

Harry only stared back, and then shrugged. "Alright." He said plainly, and pushed past his uncle. He jogged down the stairs, in hopes it would be Remus or Ron. His eyes darkened as he saw who sat on his couch, drinking tea with his Aunt Petunia. "Albus." He muttered.

Albus Dumbledore stood up, greeting his student. "Hello Harry." He said, his blue eyes with their same twinkle. "How has your summer been?"

"How do you bloody think?" Harry shot back, glaring into the kind eyes of his Headmaster.

"Harry! Watch your manners." Petunia said.

"It's alright, Petunia. Harry has right to be angry with me." Albus smiled, reassuring the woman who was now standing. He looked at Harry, "Well, if you are not enjoying it here, I have something that might be more enjoyable for you."

"Grimmauld Place? Staying at the Burrow? Going back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, his eyes brightening at the thought of something to do.

Albus smiled, "There is a new student coming to Hogwarts from America. I was wondering if you would get and get this student. Everything would be paid for, and you would only have to stay there for one night. You would come back to London, be met by Professor Lupin, and Tonks, and they would take the two of you back to Grimmauld Place."

"I, um...sure." Harry shrugged; he had nothing better to do. "When do I need to be ready?" He asked, looking at Albus with hopeful eyes.

"Tonight. Go get packed for it." Albus replied with a chuckle. "Professor Snape, a female Professor Snape, will be meeting you at the New York airport."

"Female Professor Snape? Wife? Sister? Mother?" Harry asked, trying not to grin. He wondered what this female Snape would be like.

"Sister." Albus said, "Go get packed, now. I have to talk to your aunt." With that, Harry ran up the stairs.

Throwing things into his trunk, Harry thought about writing Ron and Hermione. He knew he should write to Ginny and Colin too. The thought was quickly pushed back when Dumbledore yelled for Harry to hurry up.

* * *

Harry ran one of his hands through messy black hair. "Who could be so important that they couldn't come on their own? What if he, she...it! Dumbledore didn't even tell me if it was a guy or girl!" Part of him hoped it was a guy, he didn't know if he could handle a girl, he could get along with guys easily...but girls, girls were another different story indeed.

The older woman next to him had begun to stare, noticing his grip on the armrest. "First time on a plane, dear?" She asked kindly.

Harry almost jumped, hearing the woman speak to him. He looked at her, "Yes. I'm not comfortable flying." That was a lie. He wasn't comfortable flying without feeling the wind in his face, his hair, letting him feel free.

"Don't worry, we should be in New York soon." She smiled at him, nodding as he closed his eyes, "You should try sleeping for the last two hours."

Harry tried not to laugh, two hours was soon? Since when? He couldn't help but smile as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Excuse me, sir? Excuse me!" A woman said, lightly shaking Harry's arm.

Harry jumped up, and grasped his wand. "Yes?" He asked, and then noticed the older woman had left, "Are we in New York?"

The woman nodded, and then let Harry pass her by. Harry stepped off the plane, and looked around. Everything was so busy, it reminded him of a much busier Diagon Alley.

"So why are **we** picking **him** up, when **he**'s s'posed to take **me** to London?" Harry heard someone say, and twirled around to look at the owner of the voice. He groaned inwardly, it was a girl.

A girl? How old was she? Harry found himself asking, staring at her. Pale skin, with a few freckles sprinkled over her nose. Her hair was auburn, with black streaks in it. Her hair was slightly wavy, reaching her shoulders. It reminded him of Sirius'...did all his thoughts have to do with Sirius? He found himself asking, and then went back to staring at the one in front of him. Her eyes were crystal blue, clear and shown her irritation at having to leave where she had been. She stood at 5'3", with not many muscles and looking somewhat fragile. Harry couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her chest. She seemed to have curves in all the right places.

Her clothes were much different as well. All the girls at Hogwarts dressed in tighter apparel, with only a little bit of jewelry, and a lot of make-up. This girl was wearing a pair of dark, baggy jeans that had a rip in the knees. She wore a pair of black Converse, which were tattered and torn. She was wearing a tank top, which seemed to show her chest, but didn't tighten at her stomach. At the moment he started to look at her jewelry, she pulled the grey jacket from around her waist. She looked at it for a moment, before pulling it on. The sleeves had been ripped off, and the bottom had been cut too. It was unzipped, and the hood still intact.

If Harry hadn't been stupid, then he would have thought he loved her already. She wore no make-up, besides a little lip-gloss. She fascinated him.

"What are you staring at?"

Harry shook himself out of his reverie, "What?"

"So, you are Harry Potter?" The girl asked, walking around him. She didn't have a New Yorker accent as he had expected.

Harry just nodded, rather dumbly, "Yeah, why?" He asked, staring down at her.

Her blue eyes seemed to match the ferocity of his green eyes, "Your accent's kind of cute." She shrugged, and walked back to the woman she had been standing with, "I have no clue if that is him. Didn't your brother send you a picture?"

Harry had strolled up behind the girl now, "Are you Professor Snape? Sister of my Professor Snape?"

The woman stared at him, and smirked, "You don't like Sevvie?" She asked, innocently. "He's a ruddy prat, I know. Just ignore him, he might go away."

"Not likely, you never did." With that, the girl shoved her Professor. She grinned up at the ebony-haired woman, "I'll get to see Sevvie again? Write him a letter telling him to be nice to me...please?" She begged in innocence.

Harry couldn't help but smile. They acted like friends...He had once been friends with his professors. Three of them. Professor Lupin, who had left after his third year; Professor Dumbledore, who had betrayed him before the summer's beginning; and Professor Hagrid, who had yet to hurt him in any way.

"Am I aloud to ask who you are?" Harry asked, staring at the girl once again.

She smiled at him, her white teeth showing, "I'd thought Albus to tell you. I'm Destiny Black, of course!" She laughed, seeming very proud of herself. "But that's hush-hush, alright? No one is supposed to know, 'cause old Voldie might want to get a hold of me."

"Black?" Harry asked, looking to the woman who stood with a solemn look on her face. She only nodded.

His brain overflowed with questions. Sirius had a daughter. Who had the mother been? Did Sirius know? Did Remus?

"To answer a question I'm sure you are thinking, no. My father didn't know I was born. He didn't know my mother was pregnant, only Albus knows. He didn't tell my father for certain reasons of another Prophecy pertaining to me. And I can't say I'm not a little pissed at the man for not letting my father know he had someone who loved and cared for him." Destiny stared at Harry, her eyes showing sadness, but an overall love for the man she had never known.

"And I do know what happened in the Department of Mysteries, and I don't care if everyone said not to bring it up in front of you. I don't blame you for his death. He was stupid. And beside...He. Is. Not. Dead." Destiny gritted out the last part, and then smiled. "Come on, we have a hotel room and I'm starved."

Harry watched in awe as the girl then skipped her way towards the hotel that was in the airport. He turned to look at the Professor.

"Yes, Harry, she does always do that. Miss Black didn't have a very happy childhood, and the only thing that did bring her happiness was the thought of her father." Professor Snape stared at him, "I'm sure you can understand this. But can you understand that the person she saw closest to a father to her was your Professor Snape? He visited her every summer since she started Regina Dea, it was very brief, but he did it nonetheless."

Harry's eyes widened, and then looked at the ground, "She's had a ruddy life, and I understand that. But did Snape know that Sirius was her dad?" He asked, staring up at her once again, "Because he had hated me for being my father's child."

"He took pity on her. He understood her problems, and her need for someone to listen. She didn't make fast friends like you were able to, Harry." The woman then nodded, "If we keep her waiting she'll kill us."

Harry nodded; this girl could easily match up to any of his anger if she wanted. Her life had been ruined too. "Professor Snape—"

"Call me Selena, I'm not your professor." Selena smiled at him.

Harry nodded once again. "Selena, who was Destiny's mother?" He asked, and then looked into her eyes as she stopped.

Selena turned to look at him, "I'm sworn to secrecy, really. Sirius had already left her at Hogwarts, and she came to me. Seven months after your birth, she was born. I had already accepted a job as Potions Professor in America, and she brought up my wizard debt. To repay it, I had to take Destiny to America, and put her up for adoption. I did, but always watched her. Two days after leaving England, Destiny's mother was killed by Death Eaters." She sighed, wiping away a tear.

"Oh..." Harry whispered, "Let's go eat." He whispered, wanting to change the mood.

Selena smiled, and followed Harry, who was trying to find Destiny in the crowded area. "Hotel's that way, Destiny should be waiting in the lobby for you. She has money to buy what food you want." She said, point off into another part of the airport.

"Selena, why didn't Destiny just floo?" Harry asked, looking at the woman.

"Death Eaters. And you can't have people knowing about her father's house, can they?" Selena smiled, "I've got to be going. I had to wait until Destiny was gone before leaving...otherwise, she wouldn't let me go." She laughed to herself.

Harry couldn't understand how the two were related. His Professor Snape was an evil prat, but this one, was kind. "You and Destiny are really close?"

"I took care of her after her first year at Regina Dea. She couldn't go back to her foster parents, that was for sure." Selena smiled, "I have to leave though. Give this to Destiny for me." She handed him a rolled up parchment, and then turned to leave.

Harry shook his head with a small laugh. "Interesting woman."

"Oh, Harry." Selena said, and turned to look at him. "Don't mention Destiny's mom to her." She nodded to him, and then left.

Harry let a small smile appear on his face as he walked to the hotel.

"Harry!" Destiny yelled, waving him over to her. "Time to eat!" She grinned at him.

"Where are we eating?" Harry asked, his eyebrow rising at her energy. "You are paying, right?"

"Yeah, did Selena go? I knew she was going to leave, but I thought she'd stay until after lunch." Destiny sighed, and then shrugged. She looked to Harry, trying to remember his first question. She smiled as she remembered, "Chili's. It's pretty good, actually. I have no clue what they eat over in London, but over here we drink soda, and eat lots of nachos and hot wings." She smiled.

Harry nodded, sort of confused as to what a 'Chili's' was. "Okay. I'll be ready for it, but you'll need to be ready for someone stuffing food down your face. Mrs. Weasley will give you three helpings of whatever she had cooked."

"Tell me about your friends when we get to lunch." Destiny smiled, and grabbed a hold of his hand. She smiled to herself, as she pulled Harry right back out of the hotel again. She shoved through the crowd, saying 'excuse me' and 'sorry' every once in a while.

Harry looked at the place that they were eating. "Nice." He said slowly, looking at the big sign that said 'Chili's' with a Chili as the apostrophe. He was once again pulled inside the restaurant.

"Hey, um...Tim." Destiny said, clearing her throat at the stand where a blonde-haired man stood.

"How did you know my name?" The man asked quickly, his eyes narrowing to the girl in front of him.

"Name tag, stupid." Destiny stuck her tongue out at the man, "And you dated Selena for a while. Ugh. Gross. I cannot believe she dated you." She made a disgusted face, and then grinned.

Tim scowled, "Two? Is this your boyfriend Destiny?" He laughed, now remembering the girl. "I babysat you when you were younger, didn't I?"

"I try to forget." Destiny replied, and shrugged. "I'm fifteen, he could be my boyfriend." She shrugged, and grabbed Harry's hand again.

Tim just laughed, and sat the two down at a booth. "Your waiter should be over soon. Here are your menus." With that, he went back to the host stand.

"So, tell me about your friends. Tell me about Sirius, and how much of a bastard Severus is. And then, we can talk about you." Destiny smiled, already knowing what she wanted to eat.

Harry scanned over the menu, deciding on some hot wings. He looked at her, "Alright. I'll tell you about my best friends first." He thought for a moment. "Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are my best friends. Ron is obsessed with quidditch, and has a horrible temper. He likes Hermione, and I have a feeling that they told each other. Hermione is really smart, and doesn't like to get in trouble. She likes Ron, and they fight about everything." He laughed, thinking about some of the most recent fights that Ginny had written him about.

"My first friend was Hagrid, he's a teacher at Hogwarts. He's half giant. Um...then there is Ginny Weasley, she's Ron's little sister. She's dating Colin Creevey. There are a bunch of other people that you'll meet at Grimmauld Place, and most of them are my friends." Harry nodded, and then decided to talk about Snape. "Snape hates me. Plain and simple. There is nothing else about it, besides the fact that he hates me, because my dad was James Potter, who tormented him to no end."

Destiny shrugged, "Severus has always liked me. Selena introduced us the summer after my first year at Regina Dea. He knew who I was, and overcame it. I think he understood that I needed him." She sighed once again, before looking back into Harry's downcast eyes.

"Hello, I'm Jen, and I'll be your waitress this afternoon." The girl said, smiling at them. "What would you like to drink?"

"We'll both take a Pepsi." Destiny smiled, "And we are ready to order. I'll have the Supreme Nachos." She looked at Harry.

"And I'll have the Hot & Spicy Buffalo Wings." Harry said, and then watched her walk away.

"So, tell me about Sirius." Destiny then began to bite her lower lip, staring at Harry's eyes once more. "I'm sure he is the last person you want to talk about, but I just want to know a little bit about him."

"Why do you call him Sirius?" Harry asked, now looking back into her eyes. He had his hands on the table, and noticed they were getting sweaty.

"I never knew him as my dad, just as I never knew Andre as my mother. I call them Andre and Sirius because they were my birth parents, but never treated me like their child. One didn't even know about me, and the other gave me up." Destiny stared at him.

"Oh..." Harry said, feeling stupid now. He had called his parents by mom and dad when he talked about them. "Sirius saved me, somewhat. He was funny, and kind. He was the closest thing I had to a father." He said slowly, looking away from her crystal clear eyes. He could see the emotions so easily...he wondered if she knew about her eyes. Without thinking, he said, "Your eyes are beautiful." He stared down at the fork that lay on his napkin.

"Your eyes are nicer. Green eyes are better, shimmering like emeralds, or looking like dew on a blade of grass. Mine are just crystal clear, and you can read me like an open book. It's not fair, really. If I'm scared, you can see the fear in my eyes, same with happiness and sadness, and even depression." She sighed, and then shrugged. "Now what do you want to talk about?"

"How about you, Destiny?" Harry mumbled, looking back at her. She was like Sirius in so many ways, and part of him wanted to just scream at her for making him think about his dead godfather...then he understood the fact that it had been her father.

Destiny's eyes widened, "I'm not that interesting, why would you want to hear about me?"

Harry smiled; she didn't know how great she was, did she? He let out a small laugh, "Just talk about your friends, and summer with 'Sevvie'. Or about your life before Regina Dea."

"If I talk about my life before, will you talk about your life before Hogwarts?" Destiny asked. Albus had told her that Harry didn't talk about his other family, unless he was bad-mouthing them.

Harry nodded, "Tell me about yourself." The old, goofy grin that had disappeared was once again appearing on his face. How could Destiny do that to him?

"Um, as you can see, I'm not very attractive." Destiny laughed at herself, "I wear comfortable clothes, not any stupid, tight clothes. Well, my tank top is sort of tight, I guess." She motioned to her top as she took off her jacket. "And, shopping is okay, but I'm no good at it." She grinned goofily, much like Harry's smile. "I didn't have many friends at the Michellos'. I'll tell you about them later. When I got to Regina Dea, Selena became my friend. Later I found out she was friends with Andre. No one really talked to me, scared I guess. Bad things happened to me when I was at Regina Dea, and only Aberforth, Albus' younger brother believed me on much of it." She started to slow down as she spoke.

"I had one friend, Anthony, I got him killed in my third year. The year you had the Triwizard Tournament. Wormtail killed my friend." Destiny shuddered, gripping the fork in her hand. "He wasn't the Wormtail people have told me about. Albus always said Wormtail was scared, fearful of everything." She closed her eyes for only a moment, and opened her eyes to show anger and sadness, mixing together. "He said that he just needed something from me, and then he had to get back to Voldemort and that you were their guest."

"What did he do?" Harry asked slowly, staring at her.

"He didn't get whatever it was. It had to do with my blood, I think. He can touch you now, and he is back...with my blood, he will become immortal." Destiny sighed, looking down at the table again. Unshed tears gleamed in her eyes. "Anthony came to save me from him, and he killed him. He used AK like it was nothing and just murdered Anthony. Then Voldemort called him and he left. I couldn't stop him..." She whispered, tears now running down her cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault, Destiny." Harry found himself whispering to her. He reached out his hand, grasping hers. "It was Voldemort's fault that everything has happened. It isn't your fault." He said, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

Destiny looked up at Harry, "Thank you..." She whispered, and then smiled.

"For what?" Harry asked, somewhat confused about why she was thanking him. "I haven't done anything."

"You are the first one my age to tell me it wasn't my fault. It was out of kindness that Severus and Selena would say it to me. And everyone in my year would tell me it was my fault, that it was all my fault that Anthony was gone." Destiny whispered, and continued to smile. "So, do you still want to know about my childhood?" She asked, staring at Harry.

"Let's wait until dinner." Harry grinned as their food was brought out.

The two began to eat in silence.

Destiny sneaked her hand over, and took one of Harry's hot wings.

"Those are hot," Harry warned as she took a bite. After a moment she was drinking her soda, and eating a piece of celery to get the flavor from her mouth. Destiny couldn't help but laugh, "I guess I should have listened?" She grinned to him.

After Destiny had paid lunch, the two went back to the room they were staying in. "You want to go around New York? We have a lot of time until dinner, and we can eat out anyway." She smiled. "But you should shower, you stink." She twisted her face in a look of disgust as she clamped her fingers with her nose.

"Very funny, you should shower too. Since you'll be longer, you shower first." Harry laughed, poking her in the stomach.

Destiny squealed as she poked her, "Hey, you can't be poking me! That's not fair!" She giggled, "And you shower first, I shower quickly."

"Before I do, can I ask if you dyed those streaks or not?" Harry asked, looking for some of his clothes.

"Nope. Andre had red hair, Sirius had black, and I came out with auburn hair and black streaks. Weird, right?" Destiny giggled, poking Harry in the stomach.

Harry tried not to laugh, but let out a small squeak. He then covered his mouth, his cheeks turning red. "I-um-I'm going to shower." He said quickly.

Destiny nodded, and then sat down on the bed. She watched him walk into the bathroom. "What do you do to me Harry?" She asked herself, biting her lower lip again. "I don't want to get you hurt Harry." She whispered and closed her eyes. She soon found herself in a much-needed, dreamless sleep.

Harry walked out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of black pants, and a green shirt. Part of him felt like he was betraying Gryffindor by wearing colors that resembled Slytherin so well. His black hair was still wet and sloppy, and he ruffled a towel through it. "I'll never get used to being a wizard." He grumbled, and then pulled his glasses back on. Something caught his eye, a tattoo.

Ker Ameretat. He had heard that before. Sirius had said it to him. 'Find the Keeper of Immortality.' Remus. Remus had said that Sirius always talked about Ker Ameretat. The Keeper of Immortality.

Ker Ameretat was written in perfect script right under her chest. It was a place no one would see, her shirt had been pulled up in her sleep. The letters shimmered silver on her pale skin, Godric Gryffindor's sword was crossed with another sword...a sword he had not seen.

Harry's eyes trailed up over her chest to stare at her face. Her mouth was open slightly, and soft snores could be heard. Her hair was spread out around her. He moved a piece from her face.

Destiny grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled out her wand. "Oh...I'm sorry Harry." She smiled. She then sat up, her shirt still pulled up. She looked at her tattoo then back at him, "Um..." She pulled her shirt down, and bit her lip.

"You don't need to explain, but it might be good if you did." Harry smiled. She opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her, "At dinner. Go shower." He pulled her from the bed.

Destiny held onto the hand that had helped her up. "Thank you." She smiled. She then let go of his hand and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

Destiny and Harry made their way towards Longhorns. The two had spent the whole day in New York, doing nothing important.

Destiny hooked arms with Harry as they walked into Longhorns. "Two please." She smiled at the hostess, watching her eye Harry.

Harry was oblivious to the stares as he followed the hostess. He looked at Destiny, and saw a look of jealousy in her eyes. He smiled at her, and pulled her chair out. He sat down across from her, "So, what's the matter?" He grinned at her.

"Nothing." Destiny replied grumpily.

Harry agreed with Destiny that they would share something, and ordered it. "So, want to talk about life before Regina Dea?"

"Not really. I'll tell you some other time, alright?" Destiny said with a sigh as she scanned around the restaurant. "How about we just stick to the present?"

"Alright." Harry said, and then continued to stare at her. "Destiny, what was it?"

"What was what, Harry?" Destiny asked, her eyes looking down at the table now.

"Destiny, what was that tattoo?" Harry asked, taking hold of her hand. He watched her eyes flicker to look up at him, then back at their hands.

Destiny started to bite her lower lip, and then looked back at him. "I can't tell you, Harry." She whispered slowly. "I can't tell anyone."

Harry was silent. He did that to his friends to protect them, was she protecting him? He could only wonder. "Alright, Destiny. You can tell me when you are ready to." He smiled reassuringly to her.

"Thanks for understanding, Harry." Destiny whispered, a small smile appearing on her lips. Her eyes looked down at their hands, and she pulled away slowly.

Harry blinked for a moment, and then pushed his glasses up on his nose. This was going to be a hard year. Destiny was going to be troublesome, he would have to face Ron and Hermione. And one questions lingered in his mind...

Could he trust Dumbledore this year?

* * *

Okay. I'm done with this first chapter. Ugh. I think this is okay. I hope it is. Review for me, please. vv; I like it, but then again...I'm weird. This will be R-rated for cursing, some sexual scenes, and other things.

_Always remember to dream, dream as if you can dream no more._


	2. The Order

Alrightie, I wanted to thank Silver for the first review. I'm glad someone likes it. Oi, I can't believe I'm actually writing during the day. I never write during the day, always at night. Oh well...

Hmm...I don't think there is anything I need to say. I want reviews? I hope that all the hurricanes just disappear, and leave Florida alone. ;

Okay. I'm done. On with the story. Oh...

**Disclaimer: **Potter, Malfoy, and the Weasley twins are sadly...not mine. Neither are anyone in the lovely books. I do own Mitchell, who will make his entrance in this next chapter. Yay Mitchell.

Harry Potter and the Keeper of Immortality Chapter 2 – The Order 

Destiny picked up her bag at the airport, and followed Harry. "Who are we meeting here, Harry?" She asked, trying to walk next to him. "And slow down, I have short legs." She whined.

Harry looked at her, thinking she was serious, and only saw her flash a grin at him. "Yeah, you are short, aren't you?" Harry laughed. He was dressed in a grey sweatshirt (A/N; More commonly known as a hoodie to me.) the hood was down. He was also wearing a pair of comfortable, dark blue jeans. The sleeves on his sweatshirt were rolled up to his elbow.

Destiny pretended to pout before zipping up her jacket. She was wearing a black shirt that said **Why?** across the front. A black belt held up her shorts. Her shorts were a light khaki, reaching her knees. Multi-colored socks went past where her shorts ended.

"Wotcher Harry!" Came a voice in front of them. Harry smiled at his old professor, "Hello Tonks, Professor Lupin."

"Harry, don't call me Professor, Moony or Remus would be fine." Remus smiled, and looked at Destiny, "Is this the new student?" He asked, looking at her for a moment.

Destiny had her hair pulled back into a low ponytail, few strands of auburn and black hair falling into her crystal blue eyes. "I'm Destiny Marie Black." She smiled, and put her hand out to Remus for him to shake.

"Destiny Black?" Remus asked, his face paling only slightly. He then took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Nymphadora Tonks."

"Nice to meet you." Destiny smiled. She looked at Harry for a moment, then back at them.

Harry picked up on what she was doing. She was going to let Dumbledore tell them. "So, are we going to Grimmauld Place or what?" Harry asked, smiling.

Remus tried to smile, and pulled out a muggle watch. "Everyone put your hand on the watch." They did so, and soon after they did, they felt the familiar tug on their navels.

Harry stumbled to the floor, as did Destiny.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, and pulled him into a hug as soon as he had stood. "How are you?" She asked quickly, "I was so worried! You hadn't replied to—Who is she?" She pulled away from him as Destiny stood.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." Dumbledore said quietly. "Hello Destiny."

"Hello Albus." Destiny smiled, "Is...um...Severus here?" She asked, looking at him with a small smile on her face.

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes. He's in the kitchen. I have to explain some things to these four." Along with Hermione, Ginny and Ron were with her.

Remus and Tonks had both made their way into the kitchen already. Destiny made her way towards the kitchen, as if she had grown up there. "Severus!" She squealed, and ran to the scowling man. She smiled at him.

Severus looked at her, and what was on his face couldn't be described as anything but a smile. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "Hello Destiny."

Remus couldn't help but snicker when the girl had hugged him. "Shut up, Lupin." Severus snapped. He then looked at Destiny, "Come on, let me show you your room." He said and stood up from the chair he had sat in.

Dumbledore looked at the four, "If you will sit down, I will explain to you who that girl was." The four sat down, and he smiled. "Harry already knows that the young lady you just saw was Destiny Black, Sirius' daughter. She has been living in America for fifteen years now. She came here for her own safety."

Ron's eyes widened, "Sirius had a daughter? With who? Why didn't she stay in England?" He asked quickly.

Hermione was silent, taking in the information. "Of course Sirius had a daughter, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't lie to us. There is obviously a good reason for why she didn't stay. And Ron, don't ask so many questions!" She snapped, giving him a quick glare before looking back at Dumbledore.

"Which room is she staying in?" Harry asked, his green eyes staring up at his professor.

"The one next to Sirius'. Selena has already come here and made it all look like the room she stayed in at Regina Dea." Dumbledore said, looking at them. "Do you have anything you want to say, Miss Weasley?"

"How does she know Professor Snape?" Ginny asked, a perplexed look on her face.

"Destiny lived with Severus' sister, Selena. He would normally go and stay there for a couple weeks, spending time with Destiny." Dumbledore replied.

"Oh! Thank you Sevvie!" The yell could be heard throughout the whole house.

Harry smiled. "Has she already been sorted into one of the houses?" He asked. Mrs Weasley, Remus, and Tonks had all made their way into the room.

"Albus, who was that girl?" Remus asked, staring at his old professor.

"I will explain it all at the Order meeting before dinner." Albus said quietly. The three all nodded. He then looked back at Harry, "Yes. She was sorted earlier this summer when I told her she would be coming here. She was sorted into Gryffindor."

Harry grinned, as did Ron, "Of course she did. Her father was—" Ron started, but was silenced by a jab in the ribs from Hermione.

"Her father was who, Ron?" Remus asked, looking at the four now.

"No one." Ginny piped in, "Let's go meet her, alright Hermione?" She asked, looking at the elder girl.

Hermione nodded, and the two left quickly. Harry and Ron looked at each other, "So, how are Colin and Ginny?" Harry asked, the two standing up. They acted as if the elder wizards had left. They started towards the kitchen.

"Alright I guess, Ginny really cares about him, and Colin isn't the nervous tart we thought he was." Ron snorted. "But look at you mate, you aren't the same guy you were at the beginning of the summer either."

"I guess, I've been working out. It gets my frustrations out." Harry shrugged, "But then there is you. You've grown even more. You shouldn't be growing more. Oi. How tall are you now? 7'8"?" Harry laughed.

"Naw, I'm only 6'5"." Ron blushed, sitting at the table. "Is...anything wrong?" He asked, his voice now a serious one.

"You sound like Hermione. I'm all right." Harry lied. He really wasn't all right. He had such an uncomfortable feeling about the year ahead of them. He knew Voldemort was planning something, he knew that Destiny was hiding something. And for some reason, he felt like someone was watching him.

"Potter." Snape drawled as he walked into the kitchen. "Destiny has been wondering where you are." He then looked at Ron, "Out of here."

Ron nodded, and left Harry and Snape alone.

"Potter, I have only one thing to say to you. If you hurt Destiny, I will make sure you never make it to fight the Dark Lord." Severus said in a low voice. "Now, since Minerva is not here to give you this, I will. Here is your Hogwarts letter telling you what you need."

Harry was amazed at his professor. This man never showed compassion, and yet he treated Destiny like his own daughter. "Thank you, Professor." He said slowly, and took the letter. He then watched him leave the kitchen. "How...weird."

"Harry!"

"Mate!"

Harry looked up to see Fred and George coming into the kitchen. "Hey you two."

"Who was the hot girl—"

"—With the pretty smile?"

"Why is she—"

"—With Ron and Ginny?"

Harry smiled, "Her name is Destiny, and since you are in the Order, Albus will tell you later. And they are getting to know her, Ginny and her are going to be in the same year."

"So Harry..." Fred started.

"...Do you like her?" George ended, grinning at Harry.

"Of course not." Harry blurted out, blushing.

"So you don't like me, Mr. Potter?" Destiny asked as she hooked arms with Fred and George. "And would you introduce me to your two friends?" She grinned at Harry, but the look in her eyes said 'we need to talk.'

Harry smirked, "I already told you, Miss Black, that I cannot stand you." He laughed, and then nodded to her. "This is Fred and George Weasley."

"Oi. We hoped you could tell by now." One of them laughed.

"I'm Fred!" Fred grinned.

"And I'm George! How could you forget?" George tutted at Harry, the two shook their heads.

Destiny giggled, "Nice to meet you Fred, George. I'm guessing you are elder brother to the one who loves Hermione and Ginny?"

By that time, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all sauntered into the kitchen. "What? Who are you talking about?" Ron yelled, blushing.

The twins laughed, "We approve of her, Harry." They smiled at Ron, "Destiny here, was talking about you, dear brother."

Hermione looked at Ron, and blushed. "I'm going to study." She grabbed Ginny's wrist and ran from the room.

"Hey! Can I come?!" Destiny yelled, unlatching herself from the twins.

"PLEASE!" Ginny yelled from an upper level.

Destiny turned to look at the four guys before her, "I'll see you all at dinner." She then smiled, and ran up the stairs.

Destiny slowly opened the door that was her father's. The room wasn't as bare as she had thought it would be. "This is where you used to stay..." She whispered, "This is where my father would sleep, and write, and he grew up here." Her voice faltered as she sat down at the desk.

The whole desk was a mess, unfinished letters were scattered everywhere, and old letters given to him were also kept there. "You wrote these letters..." She whispered. She picked up one, "I inherited your bad handwriting." She whispered, her eyes scanning over the letter.

"You weren't supposed to die, Sirius. You were supposed to stay alive so I could have finished at Regina Dea, and then surprised you by showing up on your doorstep. Harry isn't supposed to know about me...I'm only going to get in the way. I'm going to get him killed. Fuck. I can't even blame you! I can't blame anyone for any of this, can I?" Destiny screamed, and then looked at the door. "Silencio." She whispered, her wand pointed at the door. No one could hear her now.

Tears appeared in her crystal blue eyes, "You were supposed to stay alive..." She whispered. "You and Andre. And you were supposed to know about me. You weren't supposed to send me off to another country. You couldn't even keep me safe there, could you? No. You couldn't...Wormtail still found me, and wanted my blood. They still _need_ my blood, no matter where I am." She screamed again. She stood up from the chair, her whole body trembling.

"I'll get him killed. I'll get them all killed." Destiny finally whispered as she fell to her knees. "Why'd you have to die...?" She whispered once more before only sobs could be heard in the room.

Knock. Knock.

Destiny stood up, and took off the charm. "Come in!" She said, her voice still shaky. She was staring down at the floor now.

"Destiny?" Remus asked, opening the door. "Albus wanted me to come get you, he thinks you should participate in the Order meeting. You and Harry, that is." He then noticed the small puddle of water on the floor, where her tears had collected on the polished wood floor. "Are you alright?" He asked, kneeling next to her.

"He wasn't supposed to die." Was all Destiny could say as she sobbed again.

"Who?" Remus asked tentatively. He sat down in front of her, and raised his hand to her chin. He lifted it slowly.

"Sirius! Who else? Who bloody else would I be talking about?" Destiny screamed as she looked to him.

"You remind me of him, you know...He only got serious, and cried when he was alone...I believe that was why he liked Azkaban, he could cry and be in all his pain alone, where no one would bother him and he had a constant reminder of the death of Andre." Remus whispered, "Everything will be okay."

"No, it won't be Remus. I never met my father, or my mother for that matter! One didn't even know about me, and the other shipped me away! Severus was the closest thing to a father that I had, and to think that Sirius hated him!" She screamed, and began to cry again.

Destiny breathed in slowly, and started to wipe her tears away. "I can't believe I'm crying. I hate crying, you know...Derek always told me it showed how weak you were."

"Who is Derek?" Remus asked, and stood. He held out his hand to her, "The sooner we get down there, the sooner we can eat."

"Mr. Michello, my foster father. He never told me to call him dad, or father. Derek and Melanie, with their son, Ryan. I always called them by their first names. The summer before my first year, Selena came to my house and I haven't been back there since." Destiny had taken his hand, and stood up. "Selena told me that she made sure I kept my last name, even after I was adopted. The Michello's were only adopting me to look good, not like they cared." She rolled her eyes.

Destiny's stomach started to grumble, "Heh, how about we get going? I'm actually hungry, and Harry has bragged about Mrs. Weasley's cooking, and I'm sure everyone wants to know who I am, and why I'm here...though I think Ron has probably already told everyone."

"He does talk a lot, doesn't he?" Remus laughed as he opened the door. "Destiny, why did you come in here?" He asked as they made their ways down the stairs.

Destiny looked at him, "He was my father, Remus. I wanted to see how he lived...I think being in there, and scanning some of his letters, was what triggered my crying. At least I know my weakness." She then let him lead the way into the drawing room.

"Alright." Was all the werewolf could say. He opened the door to show many people that Destiny didn't know. Severus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins she had met earlier, and Tonks were there, they were the only she knew. She guessed that the two other redheads were also Weasley's. She heard the door reopen after Remus had closed it, and turned to see Harry.

"Albus, are you sure that these two should participate in this meeting? They are still children!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, standing up from the chair she had sat in.

"I know, Molly, but these two...children have a big role in the future fight against Voldemort." Albus said, and watched as many of the people flinched at the name.

"Can we at least know who the girl is? We all know who Harry is, but what makes the girl so special to be here?" One man said, pointing to Destiny.

"That's Mundungus." Harry whispered to Destiny.

"I resent that!" Destiny grumbled, looking from the group to Albus. "I'm special enough to be here because Albus wants me to be, that should be good enough for all of you." She glared at all of them, her hands on her hips.

"Right, thank you Miss Black." Dumbledore smiled as the room broke out into whispers. "Now quiet down everyone." He closed his eyes as everyone was silenced. He was contemplating what to say now.

"Albus?" growled Moody as he looked from Destiny to Albus.

"Sorry, an old man must think about what to say, so he does not scare his friends and co-workers." Albus smiled at them, his blue eyes twinkling. "I would like everyone to meet Destiny Marie Black, she is Sirius Black's daughter."

Destiny nodded her head to them all as she was addressed.

"Other news that we believe should be brought up is what Voldemort has been looking for as of late. Severus, if you could please inform us."

"One second, Albus! Just because she is Sirius' daughter, she is aloud to be here?" One of the Order members yelled out at him.

"Her legal guardian chooses if she is aloud to or not, as Harry's guardian does also. They have both chosen that the two may come to these meetings, and I allow it." Albus' eyes flickered with anger before going back to their normal, sparkling blue.

Albus sat down as Snape stood up. He looked over at Destiny and Harry, "Destiny, Potter. You may both sit down if you would like."

Destiny smiled at him, and watched as Harry sat on the couch. She sat on the armrest next to him.

"Last year Sirius Black found something that he thought interesting. He understood that before Potter was portkey'ed to the Dark Lord, Pettigrew had gone to the United States for something. I had told him that Pettigrew had apparated to the...ceremony when all of us were summoned." Snape looked around the room, his eyes lingering on Destiny only a moment longer then the rest.

"There is a thing called Ker Ameratat. It has been placed upon a singular person whenever there seems to be a Dark Lord. The first Ker Ameratat was named Elijah, a friend of Merlin himself. He or she, is the Keeper of Immortality, and would be a great deal of help to any evil that got their hands upon her." Snape then added quickly, "Him."

"Pettigrew went to the United States to find Ker Ameratat, and bring it back to the Dark Lord." Snape was trying hard to not say 'her' as he knew who Ker Ameratat was. "Luckily enough, the Keeper was not taken, but someone was killed. Our fears were **he** had gotten a hold of the Keeper, but it was only a student at Regina Dea."

Destiny was now glaring at Snape, though tears also appeared in her eyes. _He was not only a student..._ She thought to herself as she wiped at her tears angrily. She was sort of relieved no one had noticed her tears...

Harry looked at Destiny, a frown playing on his lips. Without thinking, he took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. He then went back to listening to his professor talk.

Snape licked his lips as if they were dry, "We have taken custody of the Keeper now, and I am warning you that if anyone in this room tells a soul who isn't in this room whom the Keeper is, I will personally kill you." It wasn't so much a threat as it was a promise. He had said it as if it were nothing, to add on to it.

Destiny was silent as she felt people's eyes on her. She turned her head to look at them, glaring at each and every one of them. Part of her wanted to yell, and tell them to stop staring. She wasn't anything special...it wasn't like she was the one who had to either kill or be killed by Voldemort. She just had to make sure he didn't get her or her blood.

Harry looked at where Destiny was staring, and he let go of her hand. He liked the fact that everything wasn't about him...at the moment.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Thank you, Severus. Now, there haven't been any recent attacks, but we should still be wary about what is going on with Voldemort. When are we planned to take the students to Diagon Alley?" asked Albus, looking at Mrs. Weasley now.

"We have decided the 31st of July would be a good day to go and get their supplies. Unfortunately, I will not be able to take them. Arthur will be working; Fred and George will be working also. Bill and Charlie are leaving again tomorrow. I already know that Severus cannot risk it, we were thinking maybe Nymphadora and Remus could take them." Mrs. Weasley said this much to quickly, and left everyone just nodding.

"Now that we have all of that decided, is dinner ready? I am sure that everyone here is starving." Dumbledore smiled.

Molly Weasley smiled in reply to Albus, "Yes. Let's all go eat."

With that, everyone quickly went to the dining room to eat.

"Hey Destiny?" Harry said as everyone was leaving. He took hold of her upper arm, and twirled her round to look at him.

Destiny's crystal eyes were normally so clear, and easily readable...Harry found himself having a hard time deciphering what she was feeling.

"What is it, Harry?" Destiny asked, nibbling on her lower lip.

"I know what you are, why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, and let go of her arm. He ran his hand through his messy hair, wanting an explanation.

"It's the same reason you won't tell anyone about the Prophecy." Destiny replied, and then she became oddly interested in her shoes, as she would not look into his piercing gaze.

"H-How did you know about that?" Harry asked, his face becoming pale.

"I'm not stupid. You have to have a prophecy. I have one, but only Selena, Albus, and I know of it...not that I have heard it...all I know is mine has to do with yours. That's the only reason I know." Destiny said, staring at him. "Why don't you tell people? Because you want to keep them safe. You shouldn't have been at that meeting, and then you wouldn't have to know."

"But I do know, Destiny. You are taking a risk, not only by having Snape as your guardian, but also by being my friend. Voldemort will do anything to get to me. It's a great risk you take." Harry was about to get angry. No, he was angry. How could anyone get him so riled up?!

"If you haven't noticed, I have nothing to lose." Destiny whispered back, her voice just as fierce. She then turned around, and walked out of the room.

Harry watched her, and cursed at himself. How could he be so stupid? And now he had to go and face his friends, and they'll want to know everything that was said. As reluctant as he was, he followed Destiny's path to the dining room. He noticed her take a seat in-between Fred and George, leaving the seat next to Hermione and Charlie Weasley open.

As the table filled up with food, it was also filled with conversation.

"HELLO?!" The yell silenced everyone, and their eyes all turned on the door that led to the dining room.

A man with curly, dark brown hair entered the dining room, and everyone began to talk once again.

"Fine, don't greet me. I don't mind at all." The man pouted, and looked around for a seat. There was one that had yet to be taken, that Harry had not dared to take...right across from Destiny. He made his way towards that seat, and sat down. He smiled at Severus, saying a quick 'hello'.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the man, "Hello Mitchell! How are you, dear?" She, of course, treated him not only as one of her own children, but as a child too.

The man, Mitchell, was only about twenty years old. "Hello Mrs. Weasley. I am doing alright, a bit peeved at your son, though." He smiled at her.

"Which one, Mitch?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"Percy, of course." Ron answered for him.

Harry watched them all treat him, as their own while Harry did not even know who he was. He then looked into the man's eyes. Unreadable. Clouded.

Mitchell looked over at Harry, and smiled, "You must be Harry Potter. I'm Mitchell Ryger, part of the Order. Away on business, I was. Missed the meeting." He then turned to Severus. "Severus! You'll have to tell me all about it."

Destiny grinned at her guardian. "Sevvie, could you pass the broccoli?"

Severus' gaze turned to Destiny; he was glaring at her now. He picked up the broccoli, and handed it to her outstretched hand. "Here you are, Dezzie, make sure not to make to much of a mess."

As the always cold-hearted Potions Master being called 'Sevvie' had silenced the whole table, it broke out into laughter at what he had said to the younger girl. It was then that the people, who always saw Snape as cruel, saw how compassionate he could be to someone.

Destiny grinned at him; "You got me there, Sevvie. That was rather evil of you, if I do say so myself."

"And you would know, of course." Severus replied with a small smirk on his lips.

Mitchell looked at Destiny, "Dear girl, who might you be to get away with calling my dear old professor here, Sevvie?"

Destiny blushed, "Destiny Black, he's my guardian, and his sister would murder him if he punished little 'ol me."

Severus fumed after hearing that, and then glared at Destiny for only a moment, before continuing to eat. She was his weakness, after all.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Destiny." Mitchell smiled at her.

Harry glared at Mitchell, and stood up quickly. "I'm finished." He muttered, and left the table.

Destiny watched him leave, and stood up also. "Thank you for the great meal, Mrs. Weasley, it was wonderful. I'm a little tired." She said, faking a yawn. She quickly left the room.

Remus had a small smile on his face as he looked at the now scowling Potions Master.

Destiny knocked on Harry's door, "Harry? I'm sorry for earlier, and I just wanted to say that, all right?"

...

Destiny sighed, "Well, I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams." She then made her way to her own room, which was only down the hall.

Harry glared at his wall as he listened to Destiny's door close. "Why do you have to be so...you?" He had only known the girl for two days, and here he felt like he had to care about her...protect her. "Why do I feel like this?"

_Because you care about her...?_ Harry's conscious said to him, and that was the last thing Harry heard before falling asleep.

Harry awoke to the sound of screaming. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew the person was screaming.

"Professor Snape! Ginny, go get your mum!" Hermione's voice rang out.

Harry quickly got out of bed, and opened his door in time for Professor Snape to run past him. He ran into Destiny's room.

"Ginny! What happened?" Harry asked as she walked by him.

"Destiny wanted us to spend the night in her room, since it was her first night there and all...so we all went to sleep, me and Hermione on the bed, and her on the floor...she wouldn't let one of us sleep on the floor." Ginny began to rumble, and then shook her head. "Then she just started screaming, and Hermione is such a light sleeper...She was screaming out **his** name, and then Wormtail, and Anthony. A bruise appeared on her arm."

Harry was silent as Ginny accompanied her mother into Destiny's room. The screams had stopped, and he guessed that she was awake by then. Would Dumbledore want her to learn occlumency also?

_This is all my fault. _

The same thought went through two different minds at the same time. Severus Snape and Harry Potter.

A/N; Well, that is all for now. I'm losing power on my lovely laptop. I'm done. I hope you like this chapter. Ho hum...There was a dream sequence in here, but then I thought it was really stupid. I've already decided on what I'm doing with the third chappie, and if I can write it quick enough, it should be up by...Thursday at the latest. REVIEW!

_Always remember to dream, dream until you can dream no more._


	3. Author's Note

Hey all,

Hurricane Jeanne has been a major bummer on my part. I lost power in the middle of the night on Saturday, and I've gotten it back about thirty minutes ago. It was all really familiar, because the same thing happened with Hurricane Frances, except...one thing. Want to know what it was? I didn't have power for eight days, this time I didn't have it for two.

Other than that, my laptop, which had everything for Chapter 3 saved on it, broke because of my stupid brother who doesn't listen to me. He's eighteen years old, you'd expect he knew to unplug the cord so no one would trip on it...So, it is broken, and my dad then deleted everything odd of it, and I'm getting a new hard drive from Dell, so right now, I have to re-write Chapter 3.

Sorry about not having it up by Thursday, either. ee; Wednesday I had theatre, Thursday I had volleyball, Friday I had Art Cub, then my brother wanted to 'hang out'. Saturday was theatre, and homework, and hanging out with friends. Sunday I didn't have power, and Billy broke my laptop. ;;

I'm about to start re-writing it, and I don't have school tomorrow...so Wednesday it should definitely be up...I'm just worried about writing it on my computer...I'd rather have my laptop...

Well, that is all...Love you all who read my story. G'bai.


	4. Diagon Alley

**A/N;** Hey all...Truly sorry about not posting earlier. Volleyball, headaches, theatre, and hurricanes have been ruling my life lately, and I haven't even had time to write Chapter 3! This is why here it is, I'm writing it right now! Haha...The hurricane—annoying bugger. I need to go back and look at my notes that I've written down about the chapter before I start. (Yes, I do have notes for the chapter! xD)

**Disclaimer: **I own my dreams, my duct tape, this plot, my own destiny, and...um...my socks. But sadly, I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Keeper of Immortality**

_Chapter 3 – Diagon Alley_

It had been two weeks since the whole house had been awakened by one of Destiny's dream, but that didn't mean she wasn't having them. Many times Harry would go to wake her in the morning, to find another bruise on her arm, and her mumbling something. He wanted to talk with her about it, but he never found the time to do so. She was always talking with Remus about Sirius, or listening to Severus as he talked about a certain potion. Then other times she would be speaking with Fred and George, always whispering about something. Whenever she wasn't busy, Ron would pull him away to play Quidditch or chess.

Harry sighed, walking down the stairs. The only time he ever really got to have a moment alone with Destiny was in the mornings, where he would wake her up after he had woken up, and they'd go down to the kitchen. Today, it was different, just as it had been yesterday, and the day before. Destiny had either been waking up before him, or not sleeping. He guessed the latter. "Hullo." He mumbled as he made his way into the kitchen.

Destiny sat with George, and Severus, talking quietly once again. She looked up; crystal blue eyes met Harry's emerald green. "Hey Harry! Happy Birthday!" She greeted him, taking a sip of her coffee. 

"You know, Destiny, if you keep drinking that coffee, you are going to stay short!" George laughed, ruffling her messy hair.

"Shut up, George!" Destiny grumbled. She set her cup of coffee on the counter, and covered her mouth as she yawned.

Severus decided to take her coffee away at that time, and stood up. "No more coffee." It was more of a statement than a question.

"B-b-but Severus..." Destiny yawned again. "If you don't let me drink it, I won't be able to stay awake."

"Maybe it would be better if you slept, Dez." Harry smiled, walking over to her. He sat down next to George, "Aren't you going to wish me a happy birthday, Georgie?" Harry asked, using the newest nickname for his friend.

"Why do I need to wish it? I already know—ow!" George yelled, rubbing his head. Destiny had smacked him as she walked by. "Wake me up for breakfast." She whispered before running up the stairs, just as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny came down.

Harry watched her run up with a smile on his face. "Hey Ginny, Mrs. Weasley." He nodded to them as Mrs. Weasley began breakfast.

Ginny smiled, and sat down next to Harry. "So...what's the matter, birthday boy?" She asked, her chocolate brown eyes looking over to him.

"What? What are you talking about, Ginny?" Harry asked, not looking at her.

"Come on, Potter. I'm not as thick as my brother is. It is your birthday, shouldn't you be happy?" Ginny asked, poking him in the arm.

"You know, your brother was telling me that it was going to be a happy birthday..." Harry slowed, "It's nothing, Gin, really. I can't help but think about certain things that would make anyone just a bit sad."

Ginny smirked, "Whatever. You aren't depressed, you're just lovesick!" She grinned, and jumped off her stool to help her mom.

Harry sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

"You should have woken me up for breakfast." Destiny grinned as she sat down for breakfast. Ginny and Ron had already run up the stairs to take showers while Hermione was talking with Mr. Weasley about something.

"Hello there, Destiny! Harry!" Mitchell smiled, sitting down across from Harry.

"Hello Mitchell." Harry said, munching on a piece of jellied toast. He still had an uneasy feeling around the man, but decided that since Destiny can deal, then so could he.

"Hey-o Mitchie." Destiny smiled, putting some scrambled eggs and a piece of bacon into her pancake. She then continued to roll it up.

Harry tried not to laugh. "I've never seen you make that combination."

Destiny looked up confused, and saw him pointing at her pancake taco. "Don't laugh at it! You should try it before you laugh at it!" She whined, taking a bite of it.

Harry just shook his head, and laughed again as Hermione quickly ran up the stairs.

"Lemme try that thing, Destiny." Mitchell said, holding out his hand.

Destiny took another bite, and then handed it over to him. She watched as he ate it, and the look of disgust appeared on his face. He handed it back to her with a gagging noise. "You didn't like it?!" Destiny yelled, her eyes widening.

Mitchell shook his head as Harry continued to laugh. Harry calmed his breathing, trying not to laugh at the now pouting Destiny.

"Hurry up you two, you need to shower." Mrs. Weasley said, a smile gracing her facial features. "And Mitchell, don't tease the poor girl!"

Harry and Destiny both stood as Ron and Ginny made their way down the stairs. "But Ginny! You can't wear that! It barely covers you!" Ron yelled, pulling at her tank top.

Ginny whirled around, "I bloody well will wear what I bloody want to, you wanker!" Ginny screamed, getting tired of her brother's incessant protection.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! I would never expect such language from you! And Ronald! Leave your sister alone!" Molly Weasley yelled, glaring at her children.

"Come on, Harry, before she starts yelling at us for not eating enough!" Destiny giggled, and grabbed his hand. She then pulled him up the stairs.

Harry followed her up the stairs, and grinned. "That was a funny joke, you know. You should try to be that funny all the time."

Destiny scowled as she reached their level. "I am funny all the time!" She grumbled, glaring at him. She stood in his way now.

"Now Destiny, I know you love me, but you really shouldn't corner me if you wanted a kiss." Harry grinned, stepping closer to her. "You just need to ask politely."

Destiny stared into his mischievous green eyes. "What are you implying, Mr. Potter? That you would not mind...kissing me?" She whispered, nibbling on her lower lip now.

"Harry! Destiny! If Professor Snape saw the two of you, he would kill you!" Hermione yelled from her doorway. She walked over to them.

"We'll have to talk later, Mr. Potter." Destiny grinned, and then skipped to her room. As she stood by her door, she turned around to look at Hermione and Harry, "Oh yeah, hey Herm!" She then ran into her room.

* * *

Destiny jumped into the fire, yelling 'Diagon Alley.' She was dressed in baggy blue pants, her zippers jingling. She also wore her same grey jacket over a pale yellow tank top. "Hello all!" She yelled to those who had already arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

As they all gathered, Remus took lead in breaking everyone up into groups. Harry and Ron were with Tonks, Hermione and Ginny went with Mitchell, and Destiny was with Remus. "We will meet at noon for lunch?" Everyone nodded, and then went on their way.

Destiny looked at Remus, "What do you want to do?" He asked her, he had already been looking at her.

"Well...I want to get Potter a present." Destiny smiled, looking away.

"What do you want to get him?" Remus asked, trying not to grin. He found himself seeing Sirius in this girl more and more.

Destiny sighed, "I drew it. I thought it was unlikely I would find something I drew, but...I had to try, you know?" She asked, looking over at him again. She pulled the crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. "But first can we get a wand? I haven't gotten one yet..."

"You don't have a wand?" Remus asked his eyes widening as he stared at her.

"None, I haven't needed one since my third year." Destiny said, letting a bit of French slip into her speech.

"Why? What happened to make you not have one, or need one?" Remus asked, and sat down on one of the benches.

"Wormtail. He broke it when he came to find...When he came to America. After that, I could just...use my mind." Destiny whispered, looking at the ground now. "It wasn't really my wand anyway. Mr. Darenk said that my perfect wand was probably back where I was born." She said, staring hard at the ground.

"Okay, let's go to Ollivanders then." Remus said slowly. "And let me see that paper." He smiled, taking it as she stood. He unfolded the crumpled paper, staring down at the drawing in front of him.

It was colored and everything. A gold phoenix, rubies and amber decorating it wings and body. It hung from a silver chain; two emeralds were used for the phoenix's eyes. It was molded onto a star, the star being a different type of gold than that of the phoenix.

Remus looked over at her, "Destiny...you drew this?" He asked, his face showing his awe of this drawing.

Destiny nodded meekly, "Yes." She shrugged, "It's not the best I could do. I had a dream about that phoenix. The one on the pendant. It has been saving my life in my dreams...Then, my last dream I saw this pendant. It was laying on the ground, in a puddle...it had been ripped off of someone's neck, and I could hear screaming and crying." She whispered, and closed her eyes again.

"So you wanted to draw it?" Remus asked his brow raising.

"Yeah...I mean, someone screamed, 'if you had just kept the necklace on.' I mean, well...I thought that it meant that it was protecting the person. I thought that if I gave it to Harry, then it would protect him against his fight with Voldemort." Destiny shrugged again.

* * *

"Hey Remus, where is Destiny?" Harry asked, watching Remus walk towards them.

"She's buying something; I wanted to tell you I would be late, actually." Remus laughed, and then got serious. "Go and find her, she is right down the road, and then take a left at Ollivanders, and a right at the end of that alley."

Harry nodded, and ran off to find his friend.

Destiny grinned as she looked at the pendant. "I can't believe I found the necklace..." She whispered to herself.

"What do we have here, Mr. Zabini?" The drawling tone was enough to make anyone shoot themselves.

"I am not sure, Mr. Malfoy. What does it look like?" A much silkier tone was used that time.

Destiny twirled around to find two pairs of stone cold eyes. One that of a deep blue, chilling to the bone, and the other of an icy blue, or a stormy gray.

One of them, the one with deep blue eyes, was slightly taller than the other. Black hair was perfect on his head, having somewhat of the messy look to it. He was dressed in top quality black robes, his gaze looking down on her.

The other had shaggy white blonde hair, looking nearly the same as the other.

"What do you want?" Destiny asked, finding her voice again. She stood defiantly.

"We were just wondering who you were." The blonde-haired one replied. He had an arrogant smirk upon his face, and Destiny didn't like it.

"You'll have to tell me first, boys." Destiny smirked right back. Part of her guessed that the blonde was Draco Malfoy, all around asshole. Fred and George had been telling her about all the 'bloody wankers' that went to Hogwarts. Draco had been at the top of the list.

"What a very brave girl we have here, Draco. You suppose she'll be in Gryffindor?" The other asked, also smirking.

"Already am." Destiny grinned, "Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, right?" Shock flickered in their eyes for only a moment, before they regained their composure. "Destiny Black. From America. Dumbledore's already sorted me into Gryffindor, and you two seem to be the only ones who are broken up about it."

Blaise laughed, "Funny. Now, little Black, what were you whispering about? What necklace have you been looking for?" He asked.

Destiny clutched the pendant in her hand, the chain hanging from her hands. "Well you know if I said I can't believe I found it, that would have to mean it was the one in my hands...don't you think so, Blaise?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Draco grinned, chuckling slowly. Blaise just scowled.

"Destiny!" Harry yelled as he ran into the shop. He slowly made his way to Malfoy and Zabini. "Malfoy, Zabini." He said curtly, pushing through them.

Destiny looked up, grinning. "Hey Harry, where did Remus go?" She asked, trying to hide the pendant.

"He told me to come get you." Harry smiled, "What have you got there?" He asked, still grinning.

"Oi, nothing for you, Potter." Destiny grinned. She looked at Draco and Blaise. "Bye Zabini, Malfoy." She then pushed through the two of them, and paid at the counter. She looked back at Harry, "Come on, Harry!"

Harry looked at her, and motioned for her to go. He then looked at Malfoy and Zabini. "Don't go near her, got it?" He asked his voice low.

"Why, Potter? You got a crush on the girl? She's part of the Black family; you don't think she'll come straight to one of us?" Malfoy smirked.

"Come on Harry!" Destiny yelled she hadn't left him alone.

Harry shoved through them, "I mean it." He whispered as he passed. He then ran up to Destiny.

"Come on, Potter, people are waiting for us." Destiny grinned, taking his hand in her hand. She then started running through the crowd, pulling Harry with her.

As everyone else began to pay, Destiny and Harry were walking out of the store, since they had already paid for their books. She grinned, looking at Harry, "Hermione told me that you got your OWL results back. Did Sevvie pass you?"

"Yeah. I got nine OWLs. Snape did pass me." Harry smiled, "Why do you have a sixth Year Potions book?" He asked, looking at one of the books she held.

"Sev wants me to be in sixth year Potions. I practice potions and DADA when Severus comes to visit. He is making sure I get into sixth year of both classes." Destiny replied with a smirk.

Harry tilted his head, "Got any other secrets?" He asked.

Destiny grinned, "Yeah, Albus made me promise—" Destiny didn't finish her statement before she fainted.

Harry helped Destiny up, "Remus! Tonks!" He yelled, holding her. He could feel it getting colder now. Dementors.

* * *

Destiny sat at Grimmauld Place, in the living room. She stared at the fireplace, awaiting the return of Severus. Harry handed her another piece of chocolate as he sat next to her. She looked at him, "Harry, what happened?" She whispered, nibbling on the chocolate in her hand.

"Dementors happened, Destiny. They feed off of a person's fears and past." Harry replied, looking at her. "Bad memories."

Destiny looked away from him, "I guess I do have a couple bad memories."

"Potter, stay there. Destiny, go into the kitchen and help Mrs. Weasley." Snape said as he appeared in the fireplace.

"Sorry about ruining your birthday, Harry." Destiny whispered as she stood up, shakily. She kissed his cheek, and walked out of the room.

Harry watched Destiny walk away, and then looked back at Snape. "What?"

"I see you watch her Potter, so you had better not hurt her. She is the closest thing I have, and ever want as a daughter. Don't bring up her past unless she wants to talk. She likes sugar quills, and a muggle snack called Snowballs." Snape said, staring intently at Hary. "She doesn't like gold, but silver. And she loves the hematite stone..." He trailed off.

"Don't hurt her." He finished. He looked up to see Albus smiling at them. "Albus, Destiny bought year six in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, she will be in the sixth year classes, right?"

"Among other things, yes." Albus smiled. "I need to speak with Harry for a moment."

Harry rubbed his eyes as he walked into the living room after dinner.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

He looked up, and smiled. They'd been waiting for him the whole time...He looked around to see a stack of presents on the coffee table, and people were standing and sitting.

Harry spotted Destiny asleep on the couch, clutching a necklace to her chest. He smiled, and looked around again.

"Mate! Open this one first, it's from me!" Ron yelled, shoving something towards him. He tore the paper away to find a new pair of Quidditch gloves.

He grinned, and thanked Ron. He continued to open presents. Remus and Tonks had given him a pensieve. Part of him new that Dumbledore wanted him to have it. Sirius had left him something, but he wasn't ready to open it. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him a clock similar to the clock that hung in their kitchen. The names on the clock where in this order: Harry Potter, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fredrick and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and...Destiny Black. He hadn't been expecting her to be on the clock. From Charlie and Bill he had gotten a new pair of boots. Fred and George had sent him a 'care' package of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He'd have to test some on Destiny for sure. Ginny had given him a drawing she had done for him when he had been playing Quidditch. Hermione gave him a book on defense, of course.

Many other Order members gave him auror books, and other gadgets. He also got plenty of sweets.

"How is the cake, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she ushered him over to the couch. Destiny had curled herself into a ball, lying asleep in the middle of the couch. Snape sat with her head on his lap. Harry sat down by her feet.

"It's good, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you so much for the party." Harry smiled. He watched Snape out of the corner of his eye. It was weird to see Snape so kind. He was stroking Destiny's head, and every time she would move, he would whisper something to calm her.

Destiny's foot nudging him tore him from his reverie. Snape was whispering something again. It wasn't calming her now.

"Stop it..." She whimpered, scrunching tighter and tighter together. "Don't..."

Snape continued to stroke her hair, trying to calm her now. The small necklace fell out of her hands. She let out a scream.

Everyone turned to look at her as she continued to toss and turn. Snape glared at them all, and stood. "Party is over. It is time for everyone to go home."

Ginny had already gone to her room, after Harry had opened her present. Being around the Dementors had drained her. Ron and Hermione were gathering the presents, and Tonks and Remus were both cleaning up.

Destiny let out another scream. Harry stood, and kneeled next to the couch. "Destiny...wake up." He whispered, shaking her slowly. A bruise started to form on her neck. He needed to wake her up. "Wake up!" He yelled, and sat her up.

Destiny let out another scream before opening her eyes. Tears appeared in her eyes, and she threw her arms around Harry's neck. She cried into his shoulder. "Harry..." She whimpered.

"It's alright. I'm here." He whispered. The room was silent as he picked her up, also grabbing the necklace, and started up the stairs. "Good night everyone." Harry nodded to them, and went up the stairs.

He used his back to push open the half-open door, also trying to comfort the crying form in his arms. He placed her on the bed. "You should sleep..." He whispered.

"Wait, no...I didn't get to give you your present." Destiny whispered, "But it seems you already have it." She smiled.

Harry held it up. It really was nice. He put it around his neck, still staring at her.

"It has a protection charm on it, so it will keep you safe." Destiny started to fidget as Harry sat next to her.

"Thanks, Destiny." Harry smiled, but it faltered.

Destiny sighed, "If you want to know about my dream, I'll tell you." She shrugged as she lay backwards. She looked at the back of Harry's head, the black hair sticking up in the back.

"Sorry, Des, but...I would like to know. You've been help with me, and got me this present...I want to help you through this." Harry whispered, looking interested in the wall.

"It's nothing, really. I just have a connection with...with everyone who wants to be immortal. I can hear them sometimes. Saying they want to be immortal. They need it. Not many people want to be immortal." Destiny took a deep breath. "When I sleep, I can see these people. Those who want it the most...Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore, Peter Pettigrew, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Luna Lovegood, Acacia Zaggelle, Dobby, Petunia Dursley, Spencer Lee, Annie Grace, Mitchell Hedlles, and Greg Basch. These fourteen people are the ones I see most frequently. Of these fourteen, I have been lucky enough to meet seven of them. The last four are from America, and impacted my life...Which is why I can see them even when in Britain."

Destiny sat up again, "The other ten people are all people here in Britain, which is why I can see them. As I said, not many people want to be immortal. I wouldn't want to be." She looked at Harry, who was now fingering his necklace. "When one is getting hurt in some way, and I am asleep, I can see them in my celestial body. Only their attacker can cause my pain. And only their attacker can see me. It is how Voldemort knows who I am. Severus is just too stupid to believe it."

"Just tell me what happened?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes flickering over to her.

"Yeah, alright. Voldemort was attacking Wormtail, and I do hate him, but then he was attacking another. A muggle, but I still care. Voldemort saw me, after I told him to stop. He didn't move, but...Something wrapped around my neck." Destiny mumbled. She rubbed her neck, closing her eyes. "Then you saved me."

"You save too many people, Harry." Destiny whispered, her eyes flickering over to him once more.

Harry met Destiny's eyes. "Does anyone know that you can do this? Ask if Snape or Dumbledore will teach you Occlumency so you don't have to hurt yourself like that."

"I haven't told anyone about it...I probably wouldn't have told you. But...for some reason I trust you." Destiny's voice had become low.

"Potter! OUT OF DESTINY'S ROOM!" Snape bellowed as he knocked on the door.

Destiny burst into giggles as Harry stood up. "He...haha...caught...ahh...you!" She continued to laugh as Harry glared at her, and started across her room to the door.

"DESTINY!" Harry opened the door as it was yelled.

Destiny stood up quickly. She ran to the door, knocking Harry over, and ran out the open door, also knocking Snape over. Destiny ran down the stairs, "SELENA!" She squeaked out as she hugged her 'old' professor.

"What are you doing here?" Destiny asked, excitedly. She didn't even notice as most of the other occupants of the house made their way down the stairs.

"Albus wanted me to become the Defense teacher at Hogwarts. Besides, Regina Dea without Destiny is like...popcorn without peanut butter!" (A/N; Now I have to say I got this from a story I read when I first got interested in D/G...but I can't remember the name...Sorry!)

Destiny grinned, "You're going to be my teacher?" She asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, and it will be just like when I was teaching you at RD. So no, you cannot get house points for Gryffindor, but I won't be awarding them to any Slytherins, so that should help, right?" Selena smiled.

"Selena! You cannot not give my house points just because I am their head of house!" Severus lectured.

"That was a double negative, Sevvie!" Selena giggled, "Now, um...everyone in the room?" She asked, clearing her throat.

Everyone who wasn't staring at her, turned to look at her.

"I'm Selena Snape, uhh...the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Selena thought for a moment, and nodded, as if agreeing with what she had just said.

Destiny only grinned, looking at her professors.

Harry watched Destiny, a small smile on his face. Tucked under his shirt was the necklace she had given him.

* * *

Alright all, I'm sorry for how long that took. I've had a lot of theatre, a lot of insomnia, a lot of a lot, and a bit of homework thrown in on the side. I know I meant to have this done...two week ago maybe? Well...I didn't. I had most of it done, but I wasn't completely done...

Well, check out my other stories too...or at least my stupid little one-shots. ;

I'm offline all this week, so the earliest update will be next Sunday. Opening night for theatre is Friday. Eep. Well, I'm off. I've got plans for next chapter, and want to get started.

Nemesis; Yes, get going! HURRY!

LN; Shut yer trap, Nemesis.

_Always remember to dream, dream until you can dream no more._


End file.
